


KnB One-Shot

by Raphael_Peverell_Mordred



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sad and Happy ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_Peverell_Mordred/pseuds/Raphael_Peverell_Mordred
Summary: [Recueil de one-shots sur mes personages préférés de l'anime Kuroko no Basket.] Chap1 Tetsuya aimait ce sourire qui lui promettait tant de tendresse et d'affection, mais jamais d'amour. Chap2 Quel est le goût de l'amour?





	1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde de KnB ne m'appartient pas.

Ses yeux ne le quittaient jamais. Qu'importe comment il s'y prenait, Tetsuya n'arrivait tout simplement pas à disparaitre de sa vue. Pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment, au contraire, il était le seul qui arrivait à si bien sentir sa présence, ou plutôt sa **non** -présence. Même ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas capables de telles prouesses ! Enfin son capitaine était plus doué que les autres, mais uniquement si Tetsuya augmentait consciencieusement sa présence, et encore. Mais pas lui. Lui, il le voyait, il le percevait, il l'entendait, il l'appréciait. Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais était-ce seulement le cas ? Tetsuya ne le savait pas, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le seul fait que Tetsuya puisse rester auprès de lui, le rendait heureux. C'était idiot, Tetsuya le savait bien, mais ne disait-on pas que l'amour rend idiot ?  
-Qu'y a-t-il Tetsuya ?  
-Rien…  
Tetsuya ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'était un fait, mais même ainsi, il arrivait toujours à le comprendre. Des bras vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et on força Tetsuya à lever les yeux.  
-Je n'aime pas les mensonges…  
Oui, c'était vrai, il n'aimait pas les mensonges, mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus.  
-Je vais bien…  
-Menteur.  
Tetsuya aimait ce sourire. Ce sourire qui lui promettait tant de tendresse, d'affection, de passion, mais jamais d'amour…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Hm ? Pourquoi quoi Tetsuya ?  
-Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?  
-Tetsuya ? Mais voyons, que racontes-tu ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?  
Oui, c'était vrai, il le lui avait déjà dit, mais jamais comme Tetsuya le voulait. Mais cela était impossible, Tetsuya le savait bien, cela ne serait toujours qu'un simple souhait qui ne se réaliserait jamais, qu'importe ce que Tetsuya pourrait faire. Et là, son sourire qui revenait.

-Je t'aime, petit frère.  
-Moi aussi, _Nii-san_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est ma première histoire postée sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!


	2. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde de KnB ne m'appartient pas, hélas...

-Akira ?  
-Oui Atsushi ?  
Le géant violet jeta un coup d'œil vers son camarade de basket qui étudiait tranquillement les notes laissées par leur manager, Momoi Satsuki.  
-Ça a quel goût l'amour ?  
-L'a…l'Amour ?' bégaya l'adolescent, déconcerté, ses feuilles soudainement délaissées sur le côté.  
-Oui. Tu sais ?  
-Ben…Ça dépend…  
-Dépend de quoi ?  
-Des gens, des situations…' répondit prudemment Akira, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son ami.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien...Certains disent que l'amour est sucré, doux. D'autres que c'est salé ou sure. Mais la plupart disent que c'est aigre-doux, voire sucré-salé…Le plus simple c'est que tu y goûtes toi-même et ainsi tu sauras.  
-Je peux ?  
Akira cligna des yeux, pris par dépourvu. Pouvoir quoi ?  
-Quo-

Atsushi se redressa, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
-J'aime bien le goût de l'amour...  
-Tant mieux pour toi.' murmura l'adolescent avant de s'éloigner, rouge écrevisse.  
-Akira ?  
-Oui A-Atsushi ?  
-Je pourrais goûter de nouveau à l'amour ?  
-…Si tu veux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!


End file.
